Do I Not Care?
by SemiIntelligentZombie
Summary: Following the events of the warehouse meeting, Spencer goes out of her way to prove to Emily that she cares... *ONE-SHOT* /Please read authors note/


**/Hey y'all, sorry for completely missing last upload schedule for A Series Of Miscommunications, I got a puppy recently and I've been taking care of him along with my family and have been too busy to dedicate myself to writing. Have this pre-written o I do ne shot whilst I finish up Chapter 9 :) **

**A/N: A knows I don't own this.../**

Emily looked on in horror as Alison left her using the lift. She swung around to see who had made the noise and spotted Spencer slowly making her way out of the dark. She was outraged, to say the least, she had told Spencer in confidence where she was going and who she was meeting, and Spencer had just gone and ruined it for her - Alison may never meet with her again after this stunt.  
"I can't believe you followed me here after I asked you not to!" Emily raised her voice and missed the way that Spencer flinched at it.  
"I followed you to keep you safe. You didn't know if it was a trap or some plot to capture you. I just wanted to keep you safe."  
"So much being safe does for me. Alison is gone, and she may never meet with me again because of you." Emily spits out, storming off and leaving a rather hurt and shocked Spencer in her wake.

Spencer looked around the creepy warehouse very briefly before shoving that line of thought to the back of her mind. She left the building, a glint of determination in her eyes as she stepped into her car and started up the engine, pulling out of the abandoned parking lot and on route to Emily's. She didn't care did she not? Who was there for Emily at every turn, when Alison was lost and when Maya died and when Maya's creepy stalker trapped her? Spencer was. She could feel anger bubble up within her. She had gone out of her way, fought tooth and nail to protect Emily, and she had it flaunted and thrown back in her face as if she was going out of the way to mock Spencer. Well, that wouldn't be the case anymore.

Spencer continued to think along those lines as she pulled up to Emily's drive, dully noting her parked car and the light on upstairs. She slammed her car door and knocked rather aggressively on the door; nobody answered so Spencer opened it and shut it. She walked up to the stairs and made her way to Emily's bedroom, barging in.

Emily heard the door slam and heard the front door open, and breathed deeply preparing herself for the conversation with her mother. But when no knock came at her bedroom door, but rather a loud bang, she was surprised, to say the least. She turned around to see Spencer standing there, her face warped in anger.  
"Spencer, haven't you ruined my night enough? Go home." Emily said as she stood up, but became nervous when, instead of conceding like she usually would, Spencer took a step forward.  
"You, you are going to listen to me. And you're not only going to listen, but you're also going to accept what I have to say. Alison is using you, Emily, she's playing you like a game, pulling your strings like a puppet. I mean, come on, did you not hear all the stuff she was saying? She was taking advantage of you and your feelings for her!" Spencer exclaimed wildly, her arms swinging about.  
"How dare you! Alison wanted to meet, to see a familiar face and feel safe! She wanted to see me, maybe because I don't see her as the horrible life-ruiner that you all do! Maybe you're just jealous that for once, Spencer Hastings isn't the best at something. I mean you clearly don't care for me at all nor do you care-"  
Emily was cut off as a pair of soft lips crashed to hers. Her eyes widened comically in shock as Spencer pressed her against the wall, Emily not even having noticed that she had been pushed back that far or that Spencer was anywhere near her at all really. Reality began to set in and she struggled a little, but Spencer trapped her hands and pulled them above her head, forcing her still as she slipped a leg in between Emily's. Emily moaned slightly, which gave Spencer the advantage she needed to slip her tongue into Emily's mouth.

They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, Spencer pressing heavily against Emily, her arms restrained above her head and Spencer dominating Emily's mouth. Finally, Spencer pulled back, her eyes dark and misty.  
"I so don't care do I." She said, leaning down to trail kisses and bites along her neck, sucking her pulse point and eliciting a moan out of her,  
"Not little old me, I don't care at all for Emily." She said, leaving marks all over Emily's neck and collarbone, her leg pressing more insistently against Emily. Gasping and panting, Emily tried desperately to focus on their conversation or even an appropriate line of thought, but that was proving extremely difficult because of the beautiful intelligent brunette currently pressed against her.  
"Spence... please..." She whimpered before she even realised what she was doing, and she could feel Spencer smirk against her slowly heating skin.

All of a sudden, her hands were free and Spencer was a few steps back. Emily groaned in slight frustration, and Spencer smirked wider.  
"No, I don't think I will. After all, I don't care do I?" With that, Spencer made her leave, Emily standing breathless in her wake.


End file.
